Mystery
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Things never make sense when you live life alone or with someone Please read and found out more XD and no it's not a yaoi lol
1. Infor and Summary

**Sonic The Hedgehog Character's**

**Sonic**

**Shadow**

**Yugioh GX ****Character's**

**Judai Yuki**

**Johan Andersen**

**Winged Kuribah**

**Ruby Carbuncle**

**New ****Character's**

**Kate**

**Age:16**

**Eye color:Black**

**Hair color:Long black with red highlights**

**Best friend: Sonic**

**Boyfriend: Judai Yuki**

**What type of clothes she'd wears:Gothic Lotita Fashion clothes**

**Rose**

**Age:16**

**Eye color:Red**

**Hair color:Long red with black highlights**

**Best friend:Shadow**

**Boyfriend:Johan Andersen**

**What type of clothes she'd wears:Gothic Lotita Fashion clothes**

**Summary**

**Things never make sense when you live life alone or with someone and no it's not a yaoi lol ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1: Kate and Sonic

**Okay this my first crossover story with Yugioh GX and Sonic I hope you guys like it plus No flame comments after you are done reading okay, you don't have to read this story okay but to the other readers injoy XD**

**Gerne: Mix**

**A/N: This story about Sonic and Shadow plus Judai and Johan are from a different dimension **

**Disclamer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or Yugioh GX**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Kate and Sonic<strong>

It was a cold winters night as a young sixteen year old girl by the name of Kate was looking at the night sky with her best friend Sonic a blue hedgehog that runs very and I very fast and it's no joke, he was there next to her as he'd was looking at the night sky too.

"Kate! What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Nothings wrong Sonic" Kate said with a sigh.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah" Kate said with a sweet smile.

"Alright then" Sonic said.

~Just then~

"KATE! WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled worried person.

"Huh? Mother!" Kate said abit surprise.

"Kate what's wrong?" Sonic asked abit worried.

"Sonic! Please hide! Please!" Kate begged abit.

"Uh...um okay" Sonic said and he did.

~Enters Kate's mother now~

"There you are Kate!" Kate's mom said.

"Yes mother I am here! What is that you need mother?" Kate replied all calm now.

Sonic just watches from the shadows but didn't move until Kate's mom leaves.

"I am leaving for two months" Kate's mother's said all calmly.

"That's nice mother" Kate said abit sad.

Sonic looks at Kate's face and notice that she'd look very sad about it and Sonic couldn't believe Kate's mother.

"Kate but a good girl while I am gone" Kate's mom said as she'd kissed her daughter's forehead and leaves.

Sonic watched Kate's mother leave and then he'd went to her side to see if Kate was alright.

"Kate?" Sonic called out to her.

"I hate her!" Kate cried as tears came down.

"Kate" Sonic said as he'd saw tears going down her face as Kate cried.

"I hate her! She'd never ask me how I feel when she'd leaves! She'd never once ask if I would like to come with her! Not once! She's a fucking bitch!" Kate cried harder as more tears fell.

"Kate you don't mean that" Sonic said.

"She's a bitch! And I fucking hate her!" Kate cried even more.

"Kate will you have me so your not alone, you know Kate" Sonic said.

"Yeah your right Sonic" Kate said as she'd stop crying and she'd wipes her tears away.

"Now cheer up Kate! I know let's go to that party your friend Rin is throwing" Sonic said with a smile and wink.

"Okay yeah that's sounds fun! Rin throws the best parties! She's one of my awesome friend! Thanks Sonic your the coolist best friend" Kate said all happily.

"You know it" Sonic said with a laugh.

Kate laughed and Sonic laughed again too as they left the her place as they went to that party that Kate's friend's Rin is throwing at her place plus Kate was going to meet her boyfriend Judai Yuki at that party too Kate was very happy. Both Judai and Kate been dating for two and half years and Kate and Judai were so very happy so as Kate and Sonic kept on talking as they were going to the party plus on the way over they both spotted Judai. Kate was so happy to see him that she'd raced over to him and jumped hugged him kiss him, Judai laughed and smiled as he'd return the hug and kiss and Kate blushed so very cutely and Sonic just looked at them and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay chapter 1 is done<strong>

**What do you guys think about my first Yugioh GX crossover with Sonic the Hedgehog?**

**Please comment and review and remember no flame ones or means ones please ok**

**Well until next time**


	3. Chapter 2: Rose and Shadow

**Gerne: Mix**

**A/N: This story about Sonic and Shadow plus Judai and Johan are from a different dimension **

**Disclamer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or Yugioh GX**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Rose and Shadow<strong>

A young sixteen year old by the name of Rose was looking at a blank wall as she'd was bored out of her mind with her was a black hedgehog by the name of Shadow as he'd came over to her side as Shadow looks at her all boredly as Rose on the other hand sighed and turn her face around and buried it into a pillow.

"Rose" Shadow called out to her.

"Yeah! What!" Rose said as she'd looks up at him.

"Your father called three times" Shadow pointed out to her.

"He did? Will fuck him!" Rose said as she'd turns her face away.

"Why did you say that to your own father?" Shadow said with a sigh.

"Because he's a liar and asshole" Rose said.

"But he's your father" Shadow pointed out all calmly to Rose.

"Whatever! He's always busy with his work! Doesn't care about me or my feels! He only cares about himself!" Rose pointed out.

Shadow looks at Rose and knew that she'd was right all Rose's father ever does is buy off her feels and love with clothes and movies and video games and ect; he never really try to get to know his own daughter and that pissed Shadow off.

"Rose you know what?" Shadow began to say.

"What? What is it Shadow?" Rose asked.

"Your boyfriend will be here in 20 minutes" Shadow pointed out to her.

"What! Crap! Damn it! I forgot about that!" Rose said as she'd shot up.

"Yeah Johan is coming for you" Shadow said.

"Thanks Shadow! Will I have to go clean up abit" Rose said.

"Then go" Shadow said with a slight smile.

"Okay! Oh yeah Shadow! Johan said that you can come with us too! Before I forget that he was coming for me" Rose said with a cute giggle.

"Really? Well if that's what you wish?" Shadow replied as he'd looks at Rose.

"Hehe yea" Rose said with a sweet smile.

After that Rose got done cleaning up abit after about another few minutes Johan came and picked them up, Rose was so happy to see him that she'd hugged Johan tight and he'd return the hug back but with a kiss to her soft sweet lips that made her blush so badly and Shadow saw that and he'd just smile at the two happy couple as Johan couldn't help but gave Rose another kiss to her lips. And so Rose, Johan and Shadow left her place as both Rose and Johan walked hand in hand as Shadow just smiled slightly as they went go somewhere fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 done! Yay! xD<strong>

**Please comment and review and rememeber no flame ones or mean ones please**

**Until next time**


	4. Chapter 3: The girls meet one another

**Gerne: Mix**

**A/N: This story about Sonic and Shadow plus Judai and Johan are from a different dimension **

**Disclamer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or Yugioh GX**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 The girls meet one another<strong>

Weeks and months went by and Kate kept on hating her mother both Judai and Sonic did their best to let her forget about hating her mother but it was so hard Kate would cry or scream or even sometimes cut herself and both Judai and Sonic would get mad at her for doing that to herself. So Judai and Sonic had to stay with Kate all the time plus both Judai and Sonic didn't mind being with Kate all the time because they love her to much. Judai would duel her and Kate would smile and have fun playing card games with him and with Sonic she'd would race with him but Sonic will always win but Kate would still have fun. Kate would take a nap in Judai's lap as Judai would just hold her all so lovingly plus Kate would hold Winged Kuriboh when she'd sleeps in Judai's lap and oh yea they would kiss and make out with each other at times or all the time and that made Sonic laugh plus Sonic would take pictures of them making out but it was funny though.

"Judai" Kate called out to him all sweetly.

"Yeah what is it Kate?" Judai asked.

"I head my mother talking on the phone again last night" Kate siad with a sigh.

"Ah I see" Judai said as he'd looks at her.

"She'd heard her mom talk to someone on the phone about another child" Sonic said all calm and cool.

"Really Kate? Is that what's going on?" Judai asked.

"I don't know! Sonic heard better then me" Kate said all sadly.

"Kate" Judai said as he'd went and hugged his girlfriend.

"I think Kate might have a sister or brother" Sonic pointed out to Judai.

"You maybe right Sonic" Judai said as he'd looks at Sonic and at Winged Kuriboh who was right next to him.

"If I do have a brother or sister...why didn't my mother ever tell me about it?" Kate replied as tears slowly appear in her eyes.

"I don't know Kate" Sonic said with a sigh.

"Me too" Judai replied as he'd holds her more and Winged Kuriboh tries to help too.

"I hate her" Kate said under her breath as she'd buried her face inside Judai's chest.

~Going somewhere about two towns over~

Rose was resting her head on her boyfriend Johan's right shoulder as Johan had his right arm wrapped around her waist as for Shadow he was sitting in a tree that was next to them because will they were at the park and oh yeah Ruby Carbuncle was there as he'd was laying in Rose's lap all cutely as he'd loved it there.

"My dad was talking to someone late at night once again" Rose said with a sigh.

"Really? What was he'd talking about?" Johan asked.

"I couldn't hear but Shadow was there with me" Rose said.

"Rose's father was talking about some child and that her and this child will never meet or something like that" Shadow said all calm.

"So what does that mean?" Johan asked abit confuse.

"It means that I might have a sister or brother" Rose said as she'd pats Ruby's head all gently.

"Rose are you okay?" Johan asked abit worried.

"Yeah just tired" Rose said as she'd yawns and pats Ruby some more.

"Rose has been yelling at her father for six hours this morning" Shadow pointed out.

"Really? How come?" Johan asked.

"I was in a very bad mood this morning and he'd made it worse" Rose said.

As Rose and Johan, and Shadow talked some more they didn't notice three people coming their way as Ruby got up an jumped onto Johan's right shouder as Johan was abit puzzled at that. Just then Shadow sense something familar to him as he'd raced over there and to his surprise it was his old pal Sonic and Sonic was surprise as will to see him.

"Huh? Sonic! What the hell are you doing here?" Shadow asked.

"I would ask the same to you too Shadow" Sonic repiled.

~Rose and Johan~

"Shadow is everything okay?" Rose asked abit worried.

"Yeah! Is everything okay?" Johan asked too.

~Kate and Judai~

"Sonic! Sonic there you are" Kate said.

"You sure were in a hurry Sonic" Judai pointed out.

Now the shocker to them all will to the two girls though.

"Hey there Judai!" Johan said with a smile.

"Johan! It's good to see ya!" Judai said with a smile too.

Ruby and Winged Kuriboh of course fought each other like always when they see one another.

"Shadow so what's up?' Sonic asked.

"Nothing much and you Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"Same" Sonic answered.

"So Judai how's it going?" Johan asked.

"Great and you?" Judai asked.

"Good" Johan repiled.

"That's cool" Judai said.

~Just then~

"AHHHH! You look just like me!" Kate yelled.

"AHHHHHH! No you like just like me! rose yelled too.

The guys plus the two hedgehogs went over to them to see what was all the yelling about.

"What's wrong Kate?" Judai asked.

"S-she has my face!" Kate yelled as she'd ran over to her boyfriend.

"Whoa she'd right" Sonic agreed.

"Calm down Rose" Johan replied.

"B-but that girl has my face!" Rose yelled too as she'd went over to her boyfriend and hugged him tight.

"Rose has a point Johan" Shadow said all calmly.

This went on for the next five hours and then everything was calm now as both Kate and Rose started to laugh plus they found out that they were twin sisters and that their own parents broke up. And after the break up they both took one of them to live with but their parents never wanted them to meet each other.

"I can't believe I have a twin sister" Kate said all happily.

"Me too" Rose said as she'd too agreed.

"This is going to get girly" Judai joked.

"It sure is " Johan joked too.

"Hm" Shadow said all calmly.

"Oh Boy" Sonic said with a smile.

"So your mother is mine mother" Rose said.

"Hai! Your father is mine father" Kate said.

"But why did your parents kept this from the two of you?" Johan asked.

"Yeah! Why?" Judai asked too.

"They are both jackasses" both Kate and Rose said in unison.

"True" both Sonic and Shadow agreed in unison too.

As they talked to each other more both girls cried as Kate and Rose were happy that they found out that they were twins and sisters too, Judai and Johan and both Sonic and Shadow understand as they didn't say a word. After that Kate and Rose went on talking about their lifes to one another as Judai and Johan watched, Sonic and Shadow stayed by them as they were happy that both Kate and Rose found each other, Shadow was happy that Rose found her long last twin sister and Sonic was happy that Kate found her long last twin sister too.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I am done with chapter 3<strong>

**I hope you guys love or like this chapter too**

**Please comment and review and remember no flame ones or means ones please okay**

**Well until next time**


	5. Last Chapter: A very happy ending

**Gerne: Mix**

**A/N: This story about Sonic and Shadow plus Judai and Johan are from a different dimension **

**Disclamer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or Yugioh GX**

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter: A very happy ending<strong>

Weeks has pass as Kate and Rose hang out with one another, Rose and Kate go shopping as they bought more Gothic lotita fashion clothes and movies and video games and ect. Even Judai and Johan plus both Sonic and Shadow were with them too and it was fun but as for both Winged Kuriboh and Ruby Carbuncle will Kate and Rose had to hold them so they won't fight each other. Both Judai and Johan couldn't help but laugh at that because will it was funny but Winged Kuriboh and Ruby Curbuncle didn't mind being held by Kate and Rose because they liked them so it was alright.

"Ah this is so fun" Kate said with a smile.

"Yeah! You said it!" Rose agreed with a smile too.

"You two almost brought out the whole stores" Johan said all out of breath because he was carrying alot of shopping bags.

"Yea! You said it Johan!" Judai agreed as he'd too was carrying shopping bags too and was out of breath too.

"Well that's Kate for you" Sonic said.

"And Rose too" Shadow said too.

"Oh yeah mother says hello to you Rose" Kate said.

"Sweet! And father says hi to you too Kate" Rose said.

"Rose does dad ever miss me?" Kate asked.

"Yeah he does" Rose answered.

Judai and Johan and both Sonic and Shadow listened and watched the two twin sisters as they talked.

"And what about mom? Does mom miss me too Kate?" Rose asked.

"Yea she'd does" Rose answered.

"But Rose's dad doesn't miss Kate's mom" Shadow pointed out.

"And the same goes with Kate's mom, Kate's mom doesn't miss Rose's dad" Sonic pointed out too.

"In rememeber when I was five and dad took me away so I can go with him" Rose said with a sad face.

"Yeah! I remember that! I ask mom where are you guys going? But she'd didn't answer me all she'd did was picked me up and carry me away from I guess our old house" Kate replied all sadly too.

"So that's when you two parted" Johan said as he'd looks at the girls.

"Yea! That's right Johan" Rose said.

"And Rose felt so lonely after that" Shadow replied.

"Yea that's what Kate felt too" Sonic replied too.

"Kate was so sad' Judai said.

"Yea! I was but it's alright" Kate said with a smile.

"Yea! Because we're together again" Rose said all happily smiling too.

"Yea! We are!" Kate agreed with Rose.

"So Judai where did you two meet?" Johan asked.

"Oh we meet during a dueling match" Judai said with a smile.

"Yea! But I lost to him though" Kate said.

"So where did you two meet Johan?" Judai asked.

"Oh we meet during a party that my mother was throwing" Johan explained.

"Yea! It was sure was fun plus Johan was so very cute teehee" Rose giggled and blushed altogether.

"Well Kate and Judai did kiss after the duel was over" Sonic pointed out as he'd laughed abit.

"SONIC!" both Judai and Kate yelled altogehter as they blushed.

"Rose and Johan did kiss at the party too" Shadow pointed out too as he'd laughed too.

"SHADOW!" both Johan and Rose yelled altogether as they blushed too.

And so after that they talked and laughed plus having a good time, Rose and Kate were happy that they were having fun and plus both Judai and Johan were happy too so were both Sonic and Shadow as they watched over them because they Knew they have to protect two happy couple and so Judai, Kate, Johan and Rose plus their two hedgehog best friends Sonic and Shadow lived happy ever after.

~The End~

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you guys think?<strong>

**Was it good for my first Anime Crossover game with Yugioh GX and Sonic the Hedgehog?**

**I hope you guys love or like it? XD**

**Please comment and review and rememeber NO FLAME ONE OR MEAN ONES okay xD**

**Until next time!**


End file.
